Death of Cherry Blossom
by Kiki Suzuki
Summary: "Semoga pasukan kamikaze terus dikenang jasanya bagaikan sakura yang terus menempel di batang pohon sepanjang masa." WARNING: teks narasi, bagi yang sedang suntuk jangan baca


Konnichiwa minna-san ^^

**Death of Cherry Blossom** by Kiki Suzuki

**Disclaimer :** Axis Powers Hetalia milik Himaruya-sensei

Japan – Tragedy, History

"Semoga pasukan _kamikaze _terus dikenang jasanya bagaikan _sakura _yang terus menempel di batang pohon sepanjang masa."

**AN :** Saya kembali dengan muka kusut karena kebanyakan peer sekolah! :D Maafkan penampilan saya yang nggak bisa dipercaya ini *emang bisa ngeliatnya?* yang jelas, fict ini sebagai pelarian dari kejaran peer dan permintaan ini-itu dari temen-temen yang bikin puyeng. Hueeh.

**Warning : **Isi dan layout cerita dapat membuat bosan (terutama bagi yang TERLALU sering mendengar/membaca sejarah PD II dan yang TIDAK SUKA baca teks narasi), penggunaan nama manusia, kesalahan informasi akibat kebloonan author.

* * *

><p>xxx<em><br>_

_Kuncup bunga sakura mulai bermekaran satu sama lain._

xxx_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tanggal 1 April. Pemandangan alam yang bagaikan lukisan tersapu oleh cat putih kini terciprati warna merah muda <em>sakura<em> di mana-mana. Semua sekolah dan kantor serempak saling mempersiapkan diri untuk mengadakan suatu acara penyambutan siswa dan karyawan baru. Harapan untuk menjadi lebih baik di dunia yang baru seakan tersemburat dari hati seluruh umat manusia seiring dengan mekarnya bunga sakura.

Pagi itu Honda Kiku duduk di beranda rumahnya, melihat batang-batang pohon _sakura_ yang tampak kusam dan kekar kini mulai memunculkan titik-titik merah muda. Entah kenapa, hari ini terasa sangat berbeda baginya, padahal melihat bunga _sakura_ sudah menjadi tradisi dan menjadi hal yang biasa baginya. Namun, sekarang setiap kali kelopak bunga _sakura_ mulai bermekaran, memori-memori yang tertimbun dalam benaknya ikut menyeruak di antara kenangan-kenangan manis yang ia simpan selama ini. Membuat hati Kiku mencelos setiap kali elemen-elemen memori itu sedikit demi sedikit memengaruhi otaknya untuk mengingatnya lagi.

Sebenarnya ia tidak melupakannya, hanya saja memori itu terlalu pahit untuk diingat. Ia tidak mau mengingatnya lagi bukan karena ia tidak mencintai dirinya sendiri, karena memori itu pun telah mencetak sejarah masa lalunya dan tentunya ia harus berterima kasih padanya, tetapi ia tidak mau jika memori itu terulang lagi dan benar-benar terjadi di depan matanya.

* * *

><p>xxx<em><br>_

_Kelopak bunga sakura semakin merekah dengan lebar, menjadi satu kesatuan badan bunga yang cantik._

xxx_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Saat itu, Kiku masih menjadi sosok pribadi yang jauh berbeda dari dirinya sekarang. Setelah menutup diri dari dunia luar selama berabad-abad, ia mempunyai satu ambisi besar, untuk menjadikan dunia sebagai satu kesatuan dengan dirinya sebagai pusatnya. Maka, untuk mewujudkan ambisi tidak masuk akal itu, ia rela menanggalkan semua kesan baik-baik dalam dirinya dan bertransformasi menjadi hewan buas beringas yang membuat onar di sekelilingnya. Tak peduli kawan atau saudara, semuanya ia jadikan sandera.<p>

Kiku ingat dengan jelas betapa sakitnya perasaan Wang Yao ketika ia mengetahui bahwa anak asuhnya yang sudah semakin dewasa itu berbalik menginvasinya. Mungkin ia teringat raut wajah Kiku ketika ia melepas anak itu, lugu dan manis, serta sopan dan serius, namun setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya yang ia lihat adalah raut muka dingin dan pupilnya menyorotkan keinginan yang besar, sorot mata penguasa yang merasa dirinya memiliki kekuatan absolut dan ingin menjadikan seluruh dunia di bawah kuasanya. Meskipun pada akhirnya pasukan Kiku berhasil sedikit dipukul mundur dengan bantuan pasukan sosok pemuda berkacamata yang adidaya, Alfred F. Jones, tetap saja Kiku berusaha menancapkan akarnya di daerah lain.

* * *

><p>xxx<em><br>_

_Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura menghiasi dahan-dahan dan ranting pohon sakura yang tadinya kaku dan gersang selama aura musim semi menyapu dirinya._

xxx_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Akibat keegoisan dan pemikirannya yang dangkal, banyak warga sipil dari pihak Kiku yang terkena imbasnya. Di saat bunga <em>sakura<em> bermekaran dengan indahnya, di saat para pemuda dan pemudi mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut tahun ajaran baru, mereka justru mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi perang besar-besaran yang telah Kiku perbuat. Di saat mereka menjadi anak ayam yang siap menerima pendidikan dan pengajaran, mereka justru menjadi pasukan _kamikaze_ yang siap membela negaranya, meskipun pada akhirnya satu persatu mereka meninggalkan raga dan nama baik sebagai pahlawan yang gugur dalam pertempuran.

Sebenarnya ketika pasukan-pasukan muda tersebut memulai keberangkatannya menuju medan perang, Kiku sendiri merasa miris melihatnya. Selain kenyataan yang mereka hadapi jauh berbeda dengan apa yang sewajarnya digariskan dalam hidup mereka, banyak keluarga dan kolega yang melepas mereka dengan sangat berat hati. Tentu saja resiko yang ditanggung cukup besar, mengingat medan perang adalah suatu pertandingan mempertaruhkan nyawa yang sangat memerlukan keberuntungan, apakah menang atau kalah, apakah mati atau hidup dengan resiko sekujur luka di tubuh. Sebagai tanda pasrah akan takdir dan ucapan selamat jalan yang terakhir kali, pada musim semi itu, semua warga berkumpul di area pelepasan pasukan _kamikaze_ dan melambai-lambaikan satu dahan pohon _sakura_ ketika putra, kawan, dan kekasih mereka mulai meninggalkan daratan tanah air menuju medan perang.

Dan ternyata pertimbangan untuk menjadikan para pemuda pemberani menjadi pasukan _kamikaze_ bukanlah suatu kekonyolan dan sia-sia belaka. Mereka terpilih karena semangat jiwa muda mereka dapat membantu kekuatan pihak Kiku untuk melawan pasukan negara-negara lain yang memberontak akibat paksaannya. Gerakan mereka yang tangkas dan lincah mampu membuat pasukan lawan kewalahan dan tercerai berai dalam memberikan perlawanan. Pemikiran strategi mereka yang cepat dan akurat memberikan batu sandungan bagi pihak lawan. Mereka langsung memburu lawan dengan rudal dan amunisi yang ada di tangan tanpa ampun, asalkan hal-hal mengerikan tersebut berguna bagi negara. Namun, akibat semangat mereka yang besar tersebut, pihak lawan yang gusar balik menyerang mereka dengan semangat yang lebih besar dan mengerikan lagi, hingga mengantarkan mereka menuju alam baka.

Setidaknya itulah yang pernah Kiku dengar dari ucapan seorang komandan perangnya.

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

_Satu persatu kelopak bunga sakura mulai berjatuhan, seiring dengan lemahnya kekuatan untuk menancapkan tangkai pada ranting pohon lebih lama lagi._

xxx

* * *

><p>Bunga <em>sakura<em> yang ada dalam pandangan Kiku pun bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin, membuyarkan lamunan Kiku yang sudah duduk di sana satu jam lamanya. Akhirnya ia bangkit dan memetik satu ranting pohon yang penuh dengan bunga _sakura_, membersihkannya dengan lembut, kemudian membawanya menuju suatu tempat.

Di sana berbongkah-bongkah batu nisan yang terukir indah berjejer dengan rapi. Tertulis di atasnya nama-nama pasukan _kamikaze _yang telah menunaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Kiku duduk bersimpuh di depan salah satu batu nisan di dekatnya, kemudian menaruh ranting _sakura_ yang tadi dipetiknya. Ia terdiam sesaat, mengelus ukiran nama salah satu pasukan yang tertera di batu nisan. Setiap guratan yang menyentuh permukaan jarinya meneteskan air mata haru yang mendalam di hatinya.

Kiku pun akhirnya memejamkan matanya untuk berdoa.

"Semoga pasukan _kamikaze _terus dikenang jasanya bagaikan _sakura _yang terus menempel di batang pohon sepanjang masa."

* * *

><p>+OWARI+<p>

Yatta, akhirnya selesai juga! /gulingguling

Saya dapet inspirasi dari seorang ibu rumah tangga dari tanah air yang tinggal di Jepang, yang menulis makna bunga _sakura_ tanggal 1 April bagi masyarakat Jepang. Katanya emang ada perumpamaan bahwa pasukan _kamikaze _itu seperti bunga sakura yang bagus dan indah saat mekar, tapi cepat rontok begitu musim semi sudah selesai.

Mohon kritiknya, ya! Akhir-akhir ini kok saya sepi kritik, ya iyalah orang belum publish apa-apa! Hehehe.


End file.
